


Welcome to the Family, Zenyatta

by KrisKris



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Jack’s parents love him regardless, M/M, My favorite ship, One-Shot, Zenyatta is a pure cinnamon roll too good for this world, but i’m not complaining, slight angst but not really, so rare all it has is porn, some headcanons and names, this ship really needs more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKris/pseuds/KrisKris
Summary: Jack and his father have a deep discussion about the love of his life.





	Welcome to the Family, Zenyatta

Zenyatta sat outside on a bench alone, underneath an oak tree facing the horizon of an orange sky. A chicken was calmly seated on his lap, relaxed in his care as he pet it gently while it tilted its head curiously to look at the world surrounding it.

He had gone with Jack to Indianapolis to visit his parents back home in hopes the other would announce their relationship, yet Jack was too afraid of what they would think of him, especially of Zenyatta. When Jack first mentioned his parents, he was picturing a small, fragile elderly couple with salt and pepper colored hair and warm smiles. What he didn’t expect was for their physical appearance being almost similar to Ana and Reinhardt, yet they still bore the warmth and hospitality of loving parents with three beautiful dogs: a corgi, a golden retriever and border collie.

Jack’s father, John, had piercing blue eyes and strikingly good looks for someone who was eighty-five with the stubbornness of a mule. It was obvious where Jack got his looks from, the spitting image of his father. Meanwhile his mother, Mary Ann, was spontaneous and rather chatty, the complete opposite of Jack but he may have taken after her confidence. She was beautiful in body, heart and mind. Although, Jack’s body wore battle scars, they loved him all the same.

The farm animals happened to be quite fond of Zenyatta, including the dogs who never left his side and were grateful for his pats. Jack’s parents were baffled at how well they flocked to his stead and grew rather affectionate towards the omnic. At the moment, they were all currently asleep in the Morrison household. Zenyatta took this time alone meditating outside then looked after the chickens.

He was absorbed in the silence, gently caressing his feathered friend until he felt a presence stand close to him, waiting for his attention.

“Good morning, my love.” Zenyatta happily greeted his visitor and turned to see Jack standing beside him. The orbs surrounding him spun eagerly upon laying eyes on someone so beautiful.

“You’re up early,” Jack pointed out as he approached him. “Mind if I join you?”

“If you wish,” Zenyatta replied. “Of course, I am always awake this early.”

“Why do you have a chicken with you?” wondered Jack, sitting next to him.

“Your mother mentioned that this particular hen did not frequently lay eggs,” he explained. “I was hoping to relax her.”

“Any progress?”

Zenyatta didn’t answer and simply handed him an egg that had just been laid on his lap. “It is only one but she is doing a wonderful job.”

“I’ve always wondered how you work.” Jack confessed, examining the egg. “I just didn’t expect you to be an animal whisperer.”

“It is not skill alone but an act of kindness to care for animals.”

“I’ve been around here longer than you have and I’ve never seen anything like what you pulled since we’ve been here.”

“It is the power of the Iris.” said Zenyatta.

“I thought _I_ was your Iris,” Jack chuckled. “What does that make me, then?”

“Tranquility.”

“Don’t think I’ve heard that one before.” he mused.

A question had been in Zenyatta’s mind for the past few days during their stay. Why did Jack feel the need to hide their relationship from them? He was to tell them Zenyatta was his beloved partner. Was it because he was an omnic? And a male one at that.

“Jack,” he began, reluctantly. “Do you love me?”

“What, where is this coming from?” Jack was shocked by what he was asking, but that didn’t stop him from putting an arm around him. “Of course I do!”

“You seem worried for me,” Zenyatta observed, gently fidgeting with the chicken’s feathers as he leaned against the other’s shoulder. “Your parents are kind people, Jack.”

“I wish society was more forgiving.” Jack sighed.

“They will come to understand.” the omnic assured him, running his hand over Jack’s silver hair and caressing his unshaven face.

Jack cupped the other’s chin and leaned in to kiss him while Zenyatta happily obliged, pulling him in by the nape of his neck.

“Good morning, you two.” A male voice greeted them and they quickly pulled away.

“Good morning, sir.” Zenyatta nodded to Jack’s father, John Morrison.

A rooster crowed in the distance, announcing the sun’s arrival. Even the dogs were wide awake and excited to see them, wagging their tails and barking as they saw the omnic.

John smiled to Zenyatta. “Zenyatta, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to speak with my son.”

“Of course,” Zenyatta acknowledged. "I shall return."

He went to stand but he paused to reveal another egg the hen had made and handed it to John before heading back to the chicken coop to bring back the chicken with two of the dogs following beside him while the corgi remained at Jack’s side.

With furrowed brows, John inspected the egg as he sat down next to his son and commented. “I don’t know how he does it but I know it ain’t science.”

“That’s not the only one.” Jack held up the second one in his hand.

“Well, I’ll be,” John whistled, setting the eggs aside on the grass by his feet. “That chicken hasn’t been laying many eggs but he’s doing something right.”

“He’s something else.” Jack agreed, thinking how much of a mystery Zenyatta was to him, yet knowing everything about him and loving him regardless.

John pat his shoulder and smiled. “You can’t fool your old man, Jack.”

“What do you mean?”

“You and Zeny, of course,” John replied. “I see you two having a moment every now and then when you think your ma and I aren’t looking.”

Jack bit his lip. “I wanted to tell you…”

“But you think we’d hate you?” John finished, then added. “You know, on your first day back home, your mother noticed Zen wearing the sweater she made you.”

Jack felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, he secretly thought the red sweater was incredibly tacky at most but he only ever wore it when he wasn’t out in public like Zenyatta always did. The turtleneck was itchy and the dogs’ faces were stitched together as if it were a child’s oversized clothing. He knew but he didn’t think they were _that_ observant. “Yeah, he really likes it more than my other sweaters.”

“Your ma once said to me, ‘I know that’s the sweater I gave him before he left for the military’,” he quoted. “‘But to see someone else wear it, he must be very special to him’.”

Jack said nothing but his father continued. “We figured you were too afraid to come clean, so we simply waited for you to say something.”

“Sorry…” Jack apologized but his father laughed.

“There’s no need to be sorry, son,” John gave him a playful punch to the arm. “But the real question is: Does he make you happy?”

“More than anything,” Jack smiled to himself, petting the small canine that looked up at him while wagging his tail. “He’s one of the few people that have made me feel this way.”

“That one’s a keeper then,” John declared, tightly holding his son’s hand. “It’s always a once in a lifetime opportunity to find true happiness in someone, give everything you’ve got and never let go. Because you may never find someone like that ever again.”

Jack scoffed, yet he meant well. “I don’t think I could bring myself to think about letting him go.”

“By the way, have you and him… You know…” John trailed off, trying to find the words. “While you were here… in the guest bed?”

Jack took a moment then realized what his father had meant and grew flustered. “Oh God, no!” he replied. “Pa, _no_! Not even once and we haven’t gone down that road!”

“I was only asking,” he shrugged, looking around then lowered his voice. “You’d probably be the first in the family to have robot sex.”

“Dad, Jesus Christ!” Jack exclaimed. He only ever called his father, “Dad” whenever he got upset or went too far with something. “If ma could hear you right now-”

“Hear what?” A female voice that belonged to his mother, Mary Ann Morrison, joined them. “Good morning, boys.”

“What took you so long?” John questioned, slightly worried. “Jack and I were having a father-son bonding experience here without you.”

“I thought you two were having a blast.” she mused. “So… robot sex, huh?”

“Goddammit,” Jack buried his face in his hands. “What is wrong with you two?”

“By the way, I was meditating.” Mary Ann told them.

“I thought you didn’t believe in all that spiritual mumbo jumbo.” John recalled.

“Well, it’s good for the body and mind,” she explained to them. “Zenyatta says thirty minutes every morning is recommended.”

“Oh no,” John groaned. “Jack Morrison, what have you done?”

“What _I’ve_ done?” Jack retorted, appauled. “That’s your wife!”

“You mustn't speak to your mother like that, Jack.” Zenyatta scolded upon returning back with the dogs.

“You’ve turned her into one of _those_!” John exclaimed. “Then she’ll be convinced she could do yoga.”

“Anything is possible, John Morrison.” she smirked.

John teased. “Mam, you’re seventy-six years old.”

“I’ve still got it.” Mary Ann singsongs which in turn made Zenyatta chuckle, making Jack’s heart skip a beat.

“Now where have I heard that line before?” Zenyatta tilted his head curiously at his lover.

Mary Ann whispered to Zenyatta, “You know his father actually told his friends that when he tried hitting on me. Then twenty years later, here we are.”

“Jack praised himself saying the same thing after he first tried courting me,” the omnic told them. “I assumed he thought I wasn’t listening but I let him have his moment.”

“Th-There’s no way you heard me say that!” Jack stuttered. “Either proof or it didn’t happen.”

“You dare to challenge me, Jack Morrison?”

“Save that for the bedroom, you two.” Mary Ann placed her hands onto Zenyatta’s shoulders, gently sitting him down next to Jack while she stood beside him. “I think you two have something you need to discuss with us, don’t you?”

“We do?” Jack and Zenyatta asked in unison, looking at one another.

Zenyatta remembered. “Oh.”

Jack interlaced their hands together in front of his own parents. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“I wanna hear it in your own words, boy.” John ordered. “Come on now, don’t be shy.”

“I’m...” Jack felt incredibly shy despite being told not to yet he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He calmed himself down and tried again, clearing his voice this time. “We’re-”

“We are in love.” Zenyatta announced, clasping his and Jack’s hand together. “Jack is my beloved Iris.”

“Come on, Zen,” Jack chuckled. “You’re giving me too much credit.”

Jack felt an incredible warmth radiating from the very hand Zenyatta was holding. The look on his parents’ face could only be described as bewildered amusement that even the dogs stared in surprise. He watched Zenyatta glow brighter than the sun with all six arms fixated on holding his hand.

Jack raised a brow. “Is the Transcendence really necessary?”

“My apologies,” Zenyatta apologized, he returned to normal and the comfortable warmth subsided. “I was very happy upon announcing that.”

“I think that’s enough proof for us, Jack.” his mother piped up. “Although, it would look more decent if you shaved.”

Zenyatta caressed the stubbles upon his beloved’s face. “I would prefer it if he does not.”

John touched his own stubbles, side-eyeing his own wife in question. “You said the same thing about me in front of your lady friends the other day.”

Mary Ann pushed her husband’s shoulder with enough force that he fell off of his seat, cracking the eggs with his boot as he lost his balance.

John grunted, trying to stand. “Ma, I’m getting too old for this.”

Jack went over to help his father stand up. “That makes two of us, Dad.”

Mary Ann gave Zenyatta a heartwarming smile and clasping their hands together,  “Welcome to the family, Zenyatta.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what Jack's parents' names were so I came up with them. Also can Zenyatta76 be called "Tactical Tranquility" if it doesn't have a name already. Please???
> 
> I just really love them.


End file.
